This invention relates generally to neck leashes or nooses for retaining objects around the neck, and more particularly to those that are adjustable and can breakaway from the neck under predetermined amounts of tension.
A number of different types of various neck worn retaining devices have been available. These types of devices do not have the unique adjustability and safety of the instant invention.
A preliminary patentability search conducted in the Patent and Trademark Office was directed to the field of search encompassing Classes 224/202, 207, 219, 251, 257, 267, 901, 206/37, 38, and 540.
Below are patents found and thought to be relevant to the instant invention.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,004,968 I. L. Baugh Oct. 3, 1911 2,704,961 E. Weil Mar. 29, 1955 2,756,912 A. T. Armstrong July 31, 1956 3,225,982 C. M. Melton Dec. 28, 1965 3,545,659 W. J. Libby Dec. 8, 1970 3,567,085 J. G. Flores Mar. 2, 1971 3,977,638 J. M. Woodward Aug. 31, 1976 4,674,298 S. Wimmershoff-Caplan Jun. 23, 1987 4,733,807 R. E. Porter et al Mar. 29, 1988 4,795,069 H. M. Ferrill Jan. 3, 1989 ______________________________________
The Wimmershoff-Caplan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,298 patent is directed to an assembly including a pen having a cap designed so that the pen can be worn as part of an ornamental necklace. The assembly has a precious metal ring portion into which the cap of a writing implement such as a fountain pen can be slideably engaged or fitted.
The Ferrill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,069 patent is directed to a clip collar for security badges. A type of clip or clasp 22 is mounted to the badge 21 for grasping the clip 20. The clip 20 is insertable within the bore 11 of the collar 10 which passes around the neck of the user. The badge 21 is removable or releasable from the clip 20 in an easy manner.
The Porter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,807 patent is directed to a container for medicinals which passes around the neck of the user. A bottle 20 may be inserted within the holder 20 and retained thereby. Additionally, this device includes a chain 38 which passes around the neck of the user. The bottle 20 is apparently frictionally held within the holder system.
The Flores, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,085 patent is directed to a neck-supported pill container 6 which includes an endless cord 8. The container 6 is coupled to a vial 10 and the entire device is mounted around the neck of the user, as is shown in FIG. 1. Although directed to a pill container, this device is a container member adapted for mounting around the neck of the user.
The remaining references cited above are all directed to other systems having one or more of the elements of the present invention in common. However, none of them appear to be any more relevant than those previously discussed above.
More particularly, the Wimmershoff-Caplan patent fails to disclose an adjustable neck noose and fails to disclose a neck noose that is breakaway. The Ferrill patent fails to disclose an adjustable neck noose and fails to show a breakaway noose of the type in operation in the searched invention. Just like the Wimmershoff-Caplan patent, the Porter et al patent also fails to have an adjustable neck noose and is not breakaway. Furthermore, the orientation of the holder is upward as opposed to downward and can interfere with the proper utilization of the item retained. Finally, the Flores device cannot be quickly utilized and the vial 10 must be unscrewed from its upper end. Also, no provision is made for the adjustability of the neck noose, nor does it have the breakaway aspect of the instant invention.
Other types of neck worn devices are known to be available having a cord which is securely retained to a holding means which can grasp a cylindrical object relying upon frictional engagement between inner walls of the holding device and the cylindrical object. However, the device has no adjustability in terms of the size of the neck noose and the neck noose presents danger, particularly to skiers. During skiing and other active sports often times a noose around the neck can lead to serious injury as the noose can accidentally hook on to a piece of personal equipment or a mechanical device, proving injurious and possibly fatal to the wearer. Also, during active sports or the like, the object on the end of the noose can fly up and hit the wearer in the face.
Especially considering the more active environment for outdoors sports and activities, there is a great demand for an adjustable neck noose which is breakaway under a predetermined amount of tension, yet safely retains various objects that are necessary for purposes of personal hygiene, skin protection, or lighting, among other things.
There is a potential interest in the personal products industry for such a device which can retain a object around the neck, being entirely adjustable for each individual wearer, and prevent the neck noose or object held from injuring the wearer. It is equally important that the overall appearance of the device must be aesthetic pleasing and fashionable, as well as easily and inexpensively manufactured, assembled and shipped.
The features identified above as being desirable for neck leashes for retaining objects are all provided by the present invention.